


I love you

by AxelsKingdom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Confession, F/M, Love Confessions, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: " You can't say things like that, Mari. " Green hues lifted to finally look at her and she was taken back by the pained look in them. " You're going to make me love you even more. "





	I love you

Marinette had grown accustomed to have a _pesky feline_ visit her in the evenings, always either dragging her away from whatever she’d been previously doing so she’d pay attention to him or simply lazing around her bedroom with a magazine in hand. It’d become a routine for the two of them, Chat would visit after patrol and she’d let him take residence in her home until he had to leave.

It was funny, how they’d ended up like this.

She remembered so clearly the night she’d panicked and told Chat she had feelings for him. The thought that’d he’d seen her detransform terrified her and she ended up blabbering false information, which led to her father being akumatized when the feline hero said he didn’t feel the same way for her. She was actually grateful he didn’t like her at first, assuming that after everything, he’d leave her alone from then on. She didn’t hate the cat, far from it, he was her partner, but that was exactly why she didn’t want him hovering around. She’d hoped he would keep his distance, maybe something with his kindness keeping him from hovering around the girl who “liked him”.

But no.

Instead, he began to visit her more often. It was slow at first, only happening maybe once a week to check in after Akuma attacks (or at least that was his excuse when she asked). He’d linger around her balcony, giving her time to respond, unknowing that her hesitance to answer was because she was frustrated, not lovestruck.

Slowly these once a week visits turned into twice a week, the cat visiting her just to see her now. He didn’t tell Marinette this, no, he told Ladybug. Told her he began visiting a friend more often (_a friend, huh?_), that he’d be seeing her after patrol, and she was torn because she knew very well he was talking about her since he’d told her he was going to visit that night.

It continued on like this for a good two month until he just decided he’d visit her every other day and she found herself looking forward to it. Some visits were longer than others, sometimes she’d shoo him away because Alya was coming over or because she was going to visit her. It was funny sometimes when she’d say she was meeting up with her friends and Chat would look like someone hit him with a brick because suddenly he remembered he was supposed to hang out with his friends that day, too. Sometimes he'd offer to take her to her friend's, but she'd always gently scold him, reminding him how it's dangerous for people to know they're friends. It hurt how he looked like he'd been kicked when she reminded him, but _he_ was the one who had suggested it so he accepted it.

No matter what, however, he always came back and she always welcomed him with open arms.

She'd just gotten into bed when she heard the hatch the duo had begun to call the Cat Door creak open slowly. Sapphire hues narrowed into the dark as she tried to make out the hero she felt fall gently to her bed.

" Chat, it's passed visiting hours. " Marinette kept a playful lilt to her voice, trying to lighten the tense mood that had quickly fallen over the room. She heard and felt him shuffle on her bed, but he didn't come closer to her just yet. Pushing herself up, she felt his tail gently whip against her leg through the blanket and found herself moving onto her knees to be closer to the cat. Her hand blinding felt out for Chat's for a moment before he seemed to finally respond in a way to her, his hand enveloping her's. " Chat? Are you- "

" How long have we been doing this, Princess? " His voice was quiet as he cut her off, leaving the bluenette to stare at him silently. He must have seen the confusion that crossed her face because he sighed quietly, lifting their hands so he could press her knuckles against his cheek. " How long have we been friends? Have I been visiting you? "

This made Marinette pause and stare forward, brows furrowed in thought. She'd lost track of how long he'd been visiting her, the nights having just melded together over time. She remembered how she used to keep track of his visits and wondered when she had stopped.

" It's been a few months now, hasn't it? "

" 8 months. "

He sounded so scared when he said that, nervous.

" What's wrong? " The question made the blonde inhale sharply and she felt worry coil deep in her gut. Carefully sliding her hand out of his, she instead cupped his cheek and felt him lean into it. The bed shifted as he moved closer to her, slowly, cautiously, and she pulled her hand back so she could hold her arms out, welcoming. Chat stared at her for a moment before he barreled into her, face pressing into her stomach as her arms wrapped around his head, gentle fingers tangling in blonde locks. " Come on, Kitten, talk to me. "

Silence fell over the two for a moment and she allowed it, giving the hero in her arms time to think. She gently carded her fingers through his hair, not feeling a purr from the soft touch. Her lips curled into a small frown and she moved both hands to his hair, her touch so gentle as she pet him. Finally, a subtle purr vibrated against the leg his neck was pressed against and she smiled softly. A soft coo left the girl and she leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss against a leather ear.

" There's my pretty kitty's purr. "

A whine was her response as Chat's arms tightened around her waist, face pressing closer against her stomach.

" You can't say things like that, Mari. " Green hues lifted to finally look at her and she was taken back by the pained look in them. " You're going to make me love you even more. "

Both froze.

She felt how the arms around his torso tensed, his body frozen against her. Neither said anything, eyes glued together for a long moment before suddenly everything was going fast.

Chat attempted to fling himself away from the girl he'd just unintentionally confessed his love to, panic shining in those bright green eyes.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't-_\- "

Marinette's arms tightened around the hero, pulling him back down to her quickly in a tight embrace. She felt him shaking in her arms and her heart twisted in a way she hadn't felt in a long while. She held his head against her shoulder, softly shushing the panicked teen she held so dear to her heart.

" Shh, it's okay, Kitty, it's okay, you didn't say anything wrong. " She unconsciously pressed a kiss to his temple, fingers carding through messed blonde locks as she attempted to calm the panicked cat. She felt him tense at the kiss, but didn't attempt to take it back, holding him close to try to calm the poor boy. He whimped against her shoulder, hands moving to grip onto her shirt as he gave up on trying to flee.

" I'm sorry.. " His voice was scared and she found herself tightening her hold on him.

She pulled back slightly so she could look at him, her hand sliding down to cup his cheek gently. Her thumb ran under his eye gently and he leaned into the touch, eyes squeezing shut.

" Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you fell for someone else. " His eyes opened, pain shining bright in them and she felt her stomach twist. Her hand slid to the back of his head, the other raising to cup the opposite side of his face.

" I.. "

She was surprised by how hard it was to say she didn't love him. She parted his lips to try to say it, tell him she was sorry, but she didn't love him. Tell him she wanted to stay friends.

But she couldn't.

Because that would be a lie.

Marinette was startled by the realization, her hold on the back of Chat's neck pulling him closer out of instinct. She felt the startled noise he made more so than heard it and she looked at him. She could see the nervousness in his eyes, nearly drowning the shimmer of hope that shone deep in them.

Swallowing thickly, she leaned down to press her forehead against his, closing her eyes so she wouldn't see the look on his face when she spoke.

" I can't say that, Chat. I'd be lying if I did. " Her voice was quiet to her own ears and she was almost scared that he couldn't hear her. This concern left fairly quickly, however, when she heard how his breath hitched, his hands nervously moving up to cup her cheeks.

" You..? " He didn't continue, not saying anything else and simply waiting for his Princess to continue. Marinette hesitated before opening her eyes, blues meeting greens.

" I love you, you silly kitty. "

**Author's Note:**

> **Crack Ending**
> 
> " I heard you're dating Chat Noir. "
> 
> " How did you find out, Adrien? We didn't tell anyone. "
> 
> " Uhhhhh- "
> 
> She squints at him and sped to mess his hair up.
> 
> " KITTY? "
> 
> " FUCK-- "


End file.
